Image of You
by mrs. zala
Summary: Cagalli has an assignment…and that is to make a portrait about something or ‘someone’. What or Who is the best ‘object’ for her assignment?


**Summary** : Cagalli has an assignment…and that is to make a portrait about something or 'someone'. What is the best 'object' for her assignment?

**A/N** : Hola~~~ how are you all?? Fine?? Well…actually, I have a homework about this (make a portrait/painting if I'm not wrong). When I'm in the middle of it, suddenly…I got an idea. Before its gone, I write this first…hehehhee…(break time!!). so enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer** : I'm not a creator of Gundam Seed and Destiny and its contents (characters etc). GS/GSD are fully from Bandai or Sunrise or whoever that make it (sorry…I can't remember~).Simply… I am a GS/GSD FAN…got it??!!

**Warning** : i think there's some rude gesture and a bit profanities (if i'm not wrong). so please for children (15 years old and under), don't read this. (i just want to contribute to protect our children!!! hahahhaaa..)

* * *

Image of You

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngggg_

The students flow out from each classroom, because it's the break time. They sighed thoughtfully, perhaps happy because they got a second chance to live. Of course…who'll not insane and worse…death if their heads stuffed with logarithm, science, history or such stuffs like that? Well… except for the nerd.

….

Some of them goes to library, some of them playing sports in the school park (there's also a fields), and the remnants goes to the canteen, to gratified their famished stomach.

….

All of them chatted happily, quickly forget about their torment in the class.

…

Well, except for someone…

…

In the art class, there's a girl…blonde haired girl that still busy…scribble something on the paper.

…

From the look in her face, it seems she is in trouble…

Well, _not yet_.

After a few minutes, she sighed…already give in. Her face showed disappointed.

_Ck…What should I do? Even right now… I don't have any idea! But…I have to gather this tomorrow!! _

She sighed again. She's too busy with talking and grumbling in her mind, so she didn't recognize when there's someone who walked towards her.

"Cagalli!!"

A bit startled, but then…the girl named Cagalli looks at the voice's source. In front of her, stand Lacus Clyne, her pink haired best friend... smiled at her.

"What's the matter, Cagalli?" she asked when she seen Cagalli's gloomy face.

"…nothing" answered Cagalli.

"But, your face said otherwise…" argued Lacus.

"…."

Then Lacus look at her table. On it, there's several paper with sketch on it.

"Is it about your homework?" asked Lacus.

Even if Lacus and Cagalli are best friend, they are in separated class. Even so, they still close. Because they already being friend for a long time…Lacus can easily read her mind (different with Cagalli. Well…Lacus is one of her friends that hard to predicted…if you talking about her mind).

Cagalli weakly smiled. "Well…am I really like an open book? So everyone in the world can read me out?" asked Cagalli.

Lacus shrugged, then smiled. "Maybe. But yes…for me".

Then, lacus pulled one of the chairs then sit on it. "So, what is it now?"

"Well… I only have to draw a portrait. But the problem is… I don't have any idea what to draw about…" answered Cagalli.

"Hmm…is there any regulation?" asked Lacus.

"hmm~ no actually.."

"So why you still confused?? Just draw anything! Don't think too much!"

"Well, it's easy to talk…"

Lacus become silent for a while. "…How about a mountain?"

"How hilarious comedian you are!" answer Cagalli, rolled her eyes.

Lacus giggled. "Just kidding. Anyway, how about we go outside? Maybe you can get inspiration…" said Lacus, smiled meaningfully.

"…Yeah. I hope so…" said Cagalli.

Then, they went to the school park. Along the way, they chatted happily. But, Lacus know…even if Cagalli looks happy, she still thinking about her assignment.

Secretly, Lacus sighed. Sometimes, she confused about Cagalli's mind. For her, Cagalli is really creative…too **creative** if she had to say. She is the winner of several drawing or painting competition…national or international!! So, why…**ideas** that sometimes…Lacus called 'Cagalli's soulmate' because always appeared… didn't help her like usual? Or maybe…Cagalli is bored now…so she didn't ask for her help?

Lacus slapped herself in her mind.

_Of course not, you idiot! She already and always has, because the __**ideas**__ always came from Cagalli's mind!!_

Suddenly…Lacus wake up from her battle of thought when she realized that Cagalli aren't beside her. When she looks at her, she realized that Cagalli is looking at the field, where there's students who playing football. Her eyebrows furrowed, the way she usually concentrated. Usually, after this…Cagalli got an idea. But, Lacus had to feel sorry for her again when she sees Cagalli sighed.

"Why you looking at me…like that?" asked Cagalli, after she turn her head towards Lacus.

"No reason. I just expect that you'll get the idea for your assignment after you furrowed your eyebrows…" answered Lacus.

Cagalli slightly confused. "Huh? Since when?"

"No, it's just my thought. I don't know why…but it always like that…" smiled Lacus, while they walks.

After that, their conversation change into something else (thanks to Lacus…to comfort Cagalli). Along their conversation, they didn't realize they're already arrived in canteen.

That time, the place is so crowd, like usual. When Cagalli and Lacus confused about picking their table, there's a voice calling them.

"Cagalli!! Lacus!! Over here!!"

When they look at the voice, there's Miriallia waving her hands. When they approached them, they realized that there is other girl…with black and long hair, smiled at them.

"Hi…"

"Hi Shiho…" answered the two, while they sit at their place.

"Where the others?" asked Lacus, while she looks at the two.

"Hmm…maybe playing sports and do such stuff. You know…boys…" answered Miriallia reluctantly.

Shiho smiled. "Now…Now… let's talking about other things…" she said, waving her hand.

"Okay…you guys only, because I want to buy food first. I'm starving!!" said Cagalli, stood from her place.

"Of course…because you always concern about your darling yuuna~~" mocked Lacus.

Then Cagalli show her middle finger towards them, mocked at them. The others laughed when they look at that.

"Look at that! What a girl she is…" said Miriallia, after Cagalli leaving them.

"Well…she always like that~" smiled Lacus.

"By the way… what happen to her today? I thought she will break another chair if

We mention about Yuuna. She looks different…" said Shiho, worried.

"Nah~ maybe she in a good mood…" answered Miriallia, sipping her orange juice.

"No…she just concern about her assignment. So, she too focused on that and too lazy to answer us~" said Lacus, eat Shiho's cookie.

Before Shiho retort back again, there's a scream of girls. _Here they go again_…thought them. In front of the canteen's door, there's a group of boys (maybe from the field…based on what they wearing). But poorly, they trapped between almost ¾ population of girls in canteen…that busy screaming to them. After several minutes, they get freed themselves and walked towards 'the girls'.

They are Yzak, Dearka, Kira and finally…(he got freed last) Athrun.

"Sorry Babe, there's traffic while we go here…" said Dearka, while he sat beside Miriallia.

Miriallia's face suddenly became disgusted. "You seem enjoy it…" answered her.

Dearka throw both his arms up defensively, but grinned. "Well…yes. But I always look at you…Milly…" smiled Dearka seductively.

"Oh great…now I'm in danger…." Said Milly, rolled her eyes.

But, Dearka ignored it. Otherwise, he takes Milly's orange juice and sipped it.

"HEY!"

"Sorry babe, I'm thirsty…"

When they (Miriallia and Dearka) started their debate, the other boys already sit beside their girlfriends, Yzak beside Shiho, Kira beside Lacus and Athrun sit beside Yzak (NO! Athrun is not a GAY! He just didn't have a girlfriend!).

"Here…" said Lacus while she gives Kira her drink (since when she order?)

"Ah…thanks…" said Kira. Without hesitantly, he drink it all in one time.

"WHOAA! Kira! Take easy man~" said Athrun, surprised when he sees the brunette act.

"Sorry… I just almost lost my breath…" answered Kira. Lacus wiped his sweat with her handkerchief.

"What's the matter?" asked Lacus, while she helped Kira calming himself.

"Nothing… I just tired because of basketball match this morning…" answered Kira.

"Nah~~ you're too girly for being a 'normal' boy…" said Yzak.

"So, what are you then? Cross-dresser?" mocked Kira.

"WHAT?!!"

"Nee…calm down~ we don't want make a ruckus here. Besides, cross dresser and 'being too girly' is same meaning" said Athrun, chuckled. "Or…maybe not" said Athrun again, after he sees their glares. Athrun laughed nervously.

"By the way…where's Cagalli?" said Athrun, quickly changed the topic.

"Ah…now you mention it, we don't know either…" answered Shiho, while eating her cookies.

"I think she still buy her food…" said Lacus.

"Well…well…it's not necessary again, since the topic is on the way here…"said Mirialllia, after a while.

True to her words, several minutes later…Cagalli arrived in their table…carrying a bowl of noodle and plastic full of drink…maybe cans of tea.

"Hola~~~ miss me??" said Cagalli smiling, while she sat beside Athrun.

"Well…yeah…there's someone who miss you here…." Answered Dearka grinning.

Athrun look at other place except towards her and other people. He knows that everyone (except Cagalli of course) in the table is all grinning towards him.

"Eh??? Who?" asked Cagalli, while eating her noodle.

Before they answered, Athrun quickly answered. "Yuunaa~~" whispered Athrun beside Cagalli's ear. Somehow, the closeness and Athrun's breath makes the hair in her necks stood up. Unconsciously, Cagalli is shivering, but relieved because nobody sees that. But, her act changed when his word registered to her mind.

Instantly, Cagalli glared at Athrun. "Do you want to taste my new karate moves?"

Athrun laughed. "No, but I would like it if I can taste your lips…" teased Athrun.

"Ha ha… funny. No thanks, I still want to live…" answered Cagalli, knows that Athrun only pulled her leg.

Athrun shrugged. Without Cagalli's aware of it, Athrun smiled saddened.

_If only you know…_

Athrun looks away, trying to hiding his sadness face. Unfortunately, everyone except Cagalli and Athrun sees that. All of them only sighed, wished that in the future…both of them will be together.

Then, they talked like usual. Sometimes, they'll hear Milly's argue to Dearka, and Cagalli's yelling at Athrun. But, like usual too…they laughed together. They chatted happily until they realize the break time is already over. So, they back to their class.

….

* * *

In the Afternoon break…

The gang was in school backyard. They are sitting below a very big tree. In there, Kira was laying on the grass, his head is on Lacus's lap. For Lacus, she just looked at Kira and playing his hair. Dearka, Yzak, Milly and Shiho were playing card, with punishment of course. How about Athrun and Cagalli? Well… they were sitting not too far from the rest, with Cagalli sitting and drawing on her sketchbook…and Athrun laying beside Cagalli, looked at the sky.

After a while, Athrun looked at Cagalli.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well…what do you think? Am I looked like doing something else?" answered her.

"Of course…you do something else, but what?" asked Athrun.

Then Cagalli looked at him. "Athrun Zala…my best friend~ we already friends since God created us! So why you still asking? You must know what I am doing!" answered Cagalli, a bit annoyed.

Athrun chuckled. "Entertain me…"

Cagalli simply pulled her tongue out, mocked him. Then, she went back to her drawing.

Athrun shifted his body, aiming to her. He put his elbow to supported his head, then back to looking at her.

"Why you look at me?" asked Cagalli, without divert her attention.

"Nothing. Just looking…that's all" answered Athrun.

"It's annoying…you know…"

"I know…"

"It's rude too…"

"I know…"

"So WHY you still looked at ME?" asked Cagalli, finally snapped.

"Because you're beautiful…" answered Athrun. He thought Cagalli will ignored it like usual. But, what he got is surprise when he sees Cagalli's face turning red (Athrun can't see too long because she quickly looks away), which means look cute for him.

_You always mesmerize me…whether you angry or blushing like this…_ thought Athrun.

After regaining composure, Cagalli look at Athrun.

"Jeez…you're a snake, are you?" answered Cagalli, while looked anywhere except him.

"Hmm…I don't think so. I don't have a scale anyway…" answered Athrun, smiled.

"What I mean is…your mouth!" retort Cagalli.

"Hm? How about you taste it…so you can know if I'm truly a snake or not~~" teased Athrun. Athrun smiled widened when he sees Cagalli's color face turned into tomato.

"AGGH!! Y-YOU!!" argued Cagalli. Cagalli thinks about the feedback. But when she sees that boyish but somehow warm…smile of him, her argument always swallowed back to her throat and substitute with a thousand of butterfly in her stomach. _How I hate his gorgeous smile!!_ Think Cagalli.

Then, Cagalli stood up. Better than sorry, she has to go away…as far as possible from him. she didn't want to changed into some kind of fruit or vegetable…that she believed will be happen if she still beside him.

Athrun looked at her back when she went away from him. He chuckled a bit when he heard her grumble along her way.

_She is too amusing_…thought Athrun.

But, after a while…he sighed. Secretly, he felt sad. Because of what? Because of Cagalli's act that showed uninterested to him…so it makes him lose hope? Or Because of his habit to teasing Cagalli…just because he want to see her flushed face, but actually he shouldn't do that…if he want her attracted to him? Somewhere in his mind tell that he should stop and behave mature. But somewhere in his heart…said he should continue it because that's the only way to make her look at him.

He sighed…again. Which side he has to trust his fate into? His brain…or his heart?

His train of thought interrupted when there's tapping on his shoulder.

"Penny for your thought?" asked Lacus.

He nodded. "No, there isn't. Why you didn't with Kira?" Athrun asked, look at behind her.

"He is sleeping. I don't want to disturb him…" smiled Lacus.

"Oh…" answered Athrun, understanding.

Then there's a silent for a while.

"Are you thinking about Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

Athrun looks at her, slightly confused. "Am I really like an open book… so even animals can read my mind?"

Beside the answer, instead…Lacus laughed. Athrun looks more confused.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's just…Cagalli also asked about the same thing to me. Looks like both of you are connected…" answered Lacus, still a bit laughing.

Hear that, Athrun only shrugged. "Maybe. Only if God permit it…"

Lacus smiled at him. "Of course, both of you are..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I believe in fate…"

"But I believe in my logic…" said Athrun, while rolled her eyes.

Lacus chuckled. "That's why…this time, you have to believe in it. Not all of everything in this world can be answered only with mind and hard work. You have to believe in fate too…"

"…."

Lacus look at the sky.

After a comfortable silent for a while…

"Mm…Athrun, can I asked you something?"

"Hm…?" Athrun silently nodded.

"Why you didn't tell your feelings to Cagalli?"

For a while, there's no answer from Athrun. Lacus wait patiently, while hummed some song. Secretly, she looks at Athrun, to see his expression…if could, read his mind. But, what she got is nothing.

"I don't want to break our friendship…" answered Athrun, after 2 minutes…without looking at her.

Lacus sighed. She thought he has another reason. But, what she got (again) is an 'expected' answer that already she thought about it.

"I asked again… why you didn't tell your feelings to Cagalli?" asked Lacus for a second time. She thinks that Athrun didn't fully tell his mind towards her.

Athrun thought for a while. Before he can answer, Lacus abruptly cut it, "Don't tell me about your lies, Athrun. I'm sick of it! Why you just tell me the truth?!" asked Lacus, she seems irritated of his stubbornness.

"……"

"Are you **afraid** of her answer?"

"…." His eyebrow twitched…a bit.

"Are you afraid that her attitude will change towards you, after she declined you?" Lacus see into his face. "Are you afraid that you will change your attitude towards her…even if you'll never do so?" Her eyes observe intently his eyes…that slowly showed hesitancy and anxiety. It's now or never. "Or…are you afraid that she will…leave you?" said Lacus, clearly.

….

After what it seems like forever, he looked at her. Sadly smiling, he said,

"Yes, I'm afraid"

What Lacus can do after that is only patting his shoulder.

….

….

* * *

In different place, actually at the border of a lake…Cagalli sit in front of the biggest tree.

_IDIOT!! BAKA!! PERVERTED JERK!! …_

She still fuming about what an idiot Athrun was and etcetera.

But, besides that…she's still blushing because of the last sentence from Athrun.

"_Hm? How about you taste it…so you can know if I'm truly a snake or not~~" teased Athrun._

That statement always repeated and repeated again in her head, even if she tried to erase it.

She nodded disapprovingly, too often that there'll no surprised if then her neck is broken.

_Why he's always like that? No wonder he is a playboy!!_

But, somewhere in her heart…she felt happy and comfortable to confront his joke and his seduce. She felt that Athrun pay attention to her (although with jokes and seduces, but she doesn't mind) so it means she has hope. Well…actually, Cagalli already love Athrun since child. Well, maybe not. Actually, she likes him since junior high school. Before that, she always thinks of him as her rival and also her best friend. But don't know why and exactly when…that feelings grow and change into fond and love.

Cagalli sighed. Until know, she never make the first move. She knows that she will never have an opportunity. Athrun is really popular, maybe the most popular guy in her school. He smarter, more handsome than any guy in school (Cagalli's friends and brother didn't counted in it) and the kindest guy any other person ever met (her opinion). That's why Cagalli never make the first move. She really knew exactly who she was and where she is (based on Athrun's place).

_I think the 'current' now is the best for me…_ think Cagalli, sadly smiling.

Along the thought, the situation around her is really peaceful. The wind breezing, slightly tickle her body, so makes her hair swaying around gently. Pushing away the thought (too sad to think of it), Cagalli closed her eyes. She tried to calming herself from the thought and focus on feeling her surroundings.

Without take much longer, she already calming her mind.

_With this, I hope I can find the 'idea' that I really want…_think Cagalli.

….

Too bad…the nature thinks otherwise. Because of the hammock from the wind…slowly, Cagalli fall asleep…

….

* * *

In other place…

Lacus and Athrun sit side by side, looking at the sky.

After their conversation, Lacus decide to not ask him again, let him the one who decided the best.

Athrun, in other side, just look blankly into the sky. Sometimes…thinking about his princess.

…

Hope so.

…

But then,

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!!! The bell is ringing.

The others who playing cards already finish their playing.

Because of the bell, Kira slowly awake from his slumber.

"Lacus, Kira, Athrun!!! We going first okay?" yelled Miriallia.

The said persons only nod, and Lacus said, "Okay!! BYE!"

Then Miriallia and the others went into the building.

Lacus turned her head towards Athrun, who slowly standing.

"You pick up Cagalli, will you? She will scolded if she hooky. Me and Kira will go now…" said Lacus.

"Oh okay then…" answered Athrun, hesitantly. Right…He's still thinking about their previous conversation.

"Lacus! Come on!" yelled Kira.

"Alright!! I'm behind you!!" yelled Lacus back.

Before she go, she bent into beside Athrun's ear. "How about you try? You don't know what'll happen if you never try right?" whisper Lacus, smiling.

Athrun quickly respond. "But, what if-"

"Shuushh!!" Lacus pointed Athrun with her index finger, Lacus already standing in front of Athrun. "No talking, No discussing, No object!! If anything goes wrong, I'll help you to fix again! But, I'M SURE…that it'll be alright. I can bet a thousand dollar if she will accept you…" said Lacus, challenging him.

"Lacus…this isn't the time to gambling you know…"

Lacus nodded. "Yeah…I know" answered Lacus, "Remember! Make sure you tell your feeling CLEARLY!! Don't use your playing-words kind of act!! If you do that, I swear that I'll **never** help you if there's something wrong!" said Lacus, seriously.

"Right~~"

Since when this conversation become love confession's advice? _of course since you talk to her, you idiot!!_

"ATHRUN!!"

"RIGHT!! Geez… you don't have to be so loud…" mumble Athrun.

Lacus smiled. "Good! Bye then!!" said Lacus as she started walking towards Kira.

…

…

Athrun sighed.

_I have to do this! Prepare for the worst…Athrun Zala_…think Athrun.

Then, Athrun goes to find Cagalli.

….

* * *

…..

…..

_Where is she?_

Athrun already walking around for about 20 minutes, but still can't find even a glimpse of the blonde's head. He walked further into the school backyard.

Sighed. _I think the class already start now…_

When he passed a big tree in front of him, he became awed. Because the weather is rather cloudy but not raining yet, the situation in there is a bit dark. But, what makes him awed is around the lake, there are a lot firefly so it makes the lake is in winter (with snowy) but the snow itself radiate a bright yellow, not a cold white like usual snow. In his mind now is _am I in a land of fairy? _But, true to be told, the place become so beautiful, that makes Athrun a bit distracted.

_I must bring Cagalli here…she must be like this place…_ Think Athrun, smiled.

But then, Athrun quickly snapped himself. _Find Cagalli first…_

When he walking around that place, he stopped a bit, to look at a horde of firefly that somehow…looks like covered something.

When he approached, the fireflies slowly disperse, uncovered something that they covered before. Athrun eyes slowly widen when he realize what…or 'who' that being covered.

…

_Somehow…I heard a song tuned as a background song… a romantic one to be precise…_

…

_Uncovered from the fireflies, sit a girl lean against the biggest tree with a shoulder length and delicate blonde hair. Both of her hands are on her lap, covering something that looks like a book, maybe she's reading a book. She's wearing an off-shoulder white long dress that followed her body perfectly and also a glass-kind of high heels. She has a long lashes, covered her closed eyes perfectly. She also has creamy white color of skin that somehow Athrun wants to touch it. Her face is not too red like-a-sick-person but healthy puffed-up cheek, too cute to be true…but it's true! And the last is she has a red-cherry lips that he has to control himself not too bounce to her and taste her lips with his own…to prove the softness that he already expect *cough*. The conclusion is…she is the most beautiful angel that descended to the earth…ever. _(narration by Athrun Zala).

….

What a narration. But, that's what in his mind now…

The truth is :

In front of the big tree, sit Cagalli who sleeping…leaning against the tree. Both of her hands are on her lap, covering what it seems like her sketchbook. Beside her feet, there's her pencil case which opened and everything inside was spread out from its place.

Slowly and carefully (don't want to wake her), Athrun approached Cagalli and sit beside her.

He turned his head slightly, to see her face.

Cagalli's face seems peaceful. Her chest moving forward and backward steadily, signing that she's still breathing. Her breaths flow out from her lungs by her slightly parted lips. Once again, in his mind…Athrun has to control himself, not crushed her lips with his.

Then, Athrun smiled. He really likes this expression of hers. But, it's not like he doesn't like her other expressions and personalities, in fact…he likes them all.

In his mind, he secretly wished that this moment will last forever…

While Athrun busy to memorize Cagalli's face, the wind is blowing again. But, now…it's a cool wind (based on the situation). Because of that, Cagalli's brow furrowed and her body slightly trembling, because of the coldness. Athrun became worried. Quickly, he took down his school jacket (inside he wearing a long white sleeves shirt), covering Cagalli with it. but, even with it, Cagalli's still trembling.

_Should I bring her to the school building? But, I don't want to disturb her… _

His mind began debate again…

_But, I have to tell her how I feel!! If I brought her back, I'll never get the chance again!!_

While in his debate, the wind blowing more intense, and become more…colder. Cagalli started trembling, but still sleeping.

See her condition, without a second thought, Athrun quickly (but slowly and carefully) moving closer to her side. Then, he put his right arms around her back and his left arm below her knees. He lift her and make her sit on his lap, that her legs across from her (not in the same direction as athrun's leg). Athrun quickly take off his jacket on Cagalli and put it on again, so it covered both of them (it means Cagalli's body leaning towards Athrun's, without Athrun realized it). Then, because of the warmth from Athrun's body, Cagalli stopped trembling.

Athrun sighed gladly, to know that Cagalli is alright now.

…

He never expect about what'll happen after this…

…

After a while, Cagalli slightly moved, makes Athrun looks at her.

_What is she doing?? Is she chilled again??_ Think Athrun worriedly.

Then, unexpectedly…Cagalli moves her body so it facing Athrun's and then slipped both of her arms around Athrun's waist, both of her legs brushing each side of his thight, surprising Athrun. If there's anyone here right now…they'll think perverted things happen between them. Based on that situation, she is hugging Athrun. Her head slightly below his chin, so he can sniff some kind of lavender or strawberry or mixed…which makes Athrun blushed like tomato. Her front chest smashed into his hard chest.

_Oh my God~~ if she sees this, I'll be killed for sure!!_

Athrun tried to break free, but her hug getting tighter than before, it looks like Cagalli doesn't want to separate from Athrun…makes Athrun almost can't breathing. After his struggling dimmed, Cagalli loosen up a bit, but still hugging him.

Athrun sighed. Right now, he already trusted his life to the God.

Athrun gulped. He didn't know when his will and control broken. Why not, the girl of his dream sat on his lap, and hugging him! It makes Athrun want to hug back and never let go. He gulped again. _Hold on…please Hold on…_ repeat Athrun into his head.

Then, he looks at Cagalli.

She's still sleeping peacefully with her smile still intact.

_What kind of dream she's smiling now? I hope it's me…_

But, he didn't expect that he will get his answer soon.

"Athrun…" mumbled Cagalli softly.

Hear that, Athrun quickly look at her, his eyes widen.

_Is she dreaming of me?_ Think Athrun.

As if reading his mind, Cagalli unconsciously mumbled, "Athrun…"

Then, his eyes softened. Still look at her, he put both of his arms around Cagalli's back, pulled her closer to him. Unconsciously, Cagalli moved her body, adjusted herself from the changing situation. Now, they're hugging each other.

….

Athrun smiling while stroked her back lovingly and once in a while…kiss her head. Cagalli on the other hand, snuggled closer into Athrun's body, searching for his clam heart beat.

Then, Athrun put his chin over her head. Still smiling, slowly he closed his eyes…cherishing his every moment with Cagalli.

During their loving situation, the surroundings still the same. Occasionally, the winds were blowing gently, unlike before…but, still cold.

…..

The winds blowing like a lullaby for them. Then, gently…bring Athrun too…into the world of dreams….

….

* * *

….

_A second before, it feels cold. Somehow I can feel the wind's lullaby that… in that time so cold and uncaring. Feels that, makes me feels somewhat afraid and my body is trembling…_

….

_But then, I feel a pair of strong hands carried me. His warmth hand somehow takes away my fears and restless at exact time his hand touched my arms. He moved soundless and carefully when he carried me, closer to him. It seems he didn't want me to wake though. Feels that warmth touch and his carefulness, slowly…I was smiled._

….

_Thump Thump Thump…_

_What is that sound?_

_Thump Thump Thump…_

_Ah~ this is a heartbeat…_

_So steady…so calm…_

_Thump Thump Thum-_

_Huh?! It's gone…_

_I moved my body. I tried to searching that heartbeat. I don't know why, but I want to hear that again. That steady heartbeat. _

_Thump Thump Thump…_

_Ah~ There you are. I focused all my five senses, just hear that heartbeat._

…

_What is this smell?_

_Did I know this smell?_

…

_I think I'm Familiar with it…_

_But…Whose?_

…

_Kira? No way…_

…_._

_Yzak? Nah~~ Shiho will kill me for sure…_

…

_Dearka? No! this is not a playboy cologne!!_

…

_More sweeter than anyone's cologne. More elegant than anyone's cologne. More __**gentleman**__ than anyone's cologne…_

…

_Gentleman?! That's the keyword! Who's that be?_

…

_Ah~ I know…_

…

_My only one Rival…_

…

_My only one Best friend, besides Lacus of course…_

…

_And also…_

_My first Love…_

…

_My smile slowly widen…_

…

_I said, Athrun…_

…

_Then, I repeat again…_

…

_His Name_

…

_Athrun…_

…

* * *

…

Some lights shone and highlight Cagalli's eyes. Her brow furrowed, and slightly turned her head…just to protect her closed eyes from the light.

Then, she felt there's no that light again. Or maybe…something's blocked it. Curiously of what is going on, she slowly opened her eyes. What she sees first is a palm of someone's hand.

_That's why…it was the one who blocked the light. I have to thank that someone first…_Think Cagalli.

But then, her last word registered into her mind.

_Someone?!! WHAT THE HELL!!!_

When Cagalli wants to put aside that 'someone' hand, the hand already pulled themselves out from her eyes line of sight…makes the light shone through into her eyes. Cagalli slightly closed it, but then widen like a cup of bowl when she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Hello sleepyhead! Until when you want to sleep? Hmmm??" said that person.

Quickly, Cagalli detached herself from the 'person', but because of that person's arm around her waist…makes Cagalli fall back into that 'person' chest.

"LET ME GO, ATHRUN!!!"

Athrun high up his eyebrow, amusedly. "WHOAA… don't worry princess~ it's not like I'm gonna rape you…"

Well…not yet.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled Cagalli.

Quickly, Athrun closed her mouth with his hand. He looks at her seriously. Look at his darken eyes, makes Cagalli slightly feared of him.

…

But then, his eyes softened. "Well…if not because of me, you must be laying in hospital now because of pneumonia…sleepyhead…" said Athrun, grinning.

Cagalli gives him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about kind of look. When Cagalli straighten herself, she felt there's something fell down from her back. When she turned her head towards it, she sees someone else jacket that she believed it was Athrun's (Because the girl's jacket is not as big as the boys). Then, Cagalli looks at her surroundings. Even if the sunlight already shining that place, she still can see the remnants of the last 'cloudy wind'. Instantly, Cagalli turned her head towards Athrun, disbelieving.

….

"Am I supposed to get a reward?" said Athrun, pretending to know nothing, but failed because of his grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Cagalli

"Ckckck…that's not the best answer of my question…Cagalli~" said Athrun.

Accidently, she look at Athrun's watch on his left hand. It says 3.15 in the afternoon.

"WHAT??!! OMG! I SKIPPED THE CLASS!!"

When Cagalli try to stand up again, Athrun quickly grab her arms and pulled her again…makes her sit on Athrun's lap again.

"Whoaa…who said you can go away, hmm??" said Athrun.

"Athrun! What are you talking about? Now is already in the freaking 3 PM in the afternoon!! The class is almost over!!" argue Cagalli.

"Well…to be exact, it's already over…"

As if to prove his prediction, then they hear the bell ringing.

Cagalli sighed. She didn't struggle again, which means leaning towards Athrun. She didn't have to think about their position, because all of her mind thinking about her skipped class and assignment again.

_Remember, never ever to skipped class again!!_

Actually, she didn't mind at all if she skipped class. But, she has a reputation, and she feared about her father's anger. Beside her achievements and her name as "an art of school", she also has a name 'princess of ORB' to take care of. She doesn't want to disappoint her father…again.

On the other hand, Athrun remain silent. He simply watching Cagalli, almost can predict what is her mind. Then, he wrapped his both arms around Cagalli's waist, make Cagalli stiffened suddenly.

"Don't worry…your father already proud of what you've done and who you're now…" whisper Athrun beside her ear. His breath makes Cagalli's hair on her neck standing.

But, she quickly relaxed. Maybe because of what Athrun said makes her relieved. After that both of them still in that position, silent in a tranquility situation. But, after 10 minutes long, finally…she realized of 'their position'.

_What am I doing? Why I'm sitting on his lap and still doing it??? _Think Cagalli.

Then, Cagalli is blushing. Her face is too red that she didn't have any courage to tell him about their position. As if reading her mind, Athrun said while grinning "I don't mind of our position now…"

Hear that statement, make her blush more redder than before.

Athrun look at her, amusedly. Even if he can't see her face, but he can see that Cagalli's ear also becoming red!

"I thought you will drown into the lake…makes me become some new kind of nutrition for the fishes here…"

Then, quickly she snapped. She turning her head, faced him…still in red face.

"Okay! That's it! That's what I want to do to you now!!!" said Cagalli, angry. But actually, inside her heart, she likes sitting on his lap…but didn't voice it out though.

Athrun Laughed. His Laugh makes Cagalli's heart fluttered, and it seems there's thousands of butterfly flying inside her stomach.

"Okay…Okay. Do me what you want…" chuckled Athrun.

Cagalli quickly blushed. "Not do something like what you think!!" retort Cagalli.

Athrun laughed again. But, then she felt his hugging on her waist, become tighter…makes Cagalli surprised.

_What is he doing?_ Think Cagalli.

But, when she looks at his face…she surprise again when she sees his facial expression became serious.

In Athrun's mind, he remembered about what Lacus said to him earlier….

"_Remember! Make sure you tell your feeling CLEARLY!! Don't use your playing-words kind of act!!" said Lacus._

Athrun take a deep breath. This is the worst battle he ever experienced in his life.

"I want to tell you something…and what you have to do is listen and…No interruption until I'm finished. Understand?"

Cagalli quickly nodded. Didn't know why, she felt she has to obey his command for now. she felt she is dummy now.

Athrun take a deep breath…again.

….

….

Unprepared from what happen next, she heard the three words which always she dreamed but never expect it to happen.

"I love you…"

Cagalli swear that her eyes widen and her mouth opened.

….

* * *

…

….

_I must be dreaming now. At first, I was at the beach, playing in the sand, watching at the crab…that poorly taken along by a wave. With sand, I make my castle…really BIG castle. But, then…I unconsciously make the city too. When I see it after it finished, it's really beautiful! But then it has to be crushed because of the waves. _

_But then…the scene changed. Right now, I'm in a big flower garden. When I see around, what I can see during the way is many colorful flowers, with many kinds of size and type. I smiled at the sight. I spin my body, while running…the flowers seems waving themselves because of the wind, whispering me and encouraged me to dancing and if I can…singing. Then, I obeyed their request. I'm dancing, once in a while touch the flower…enjoy the happiness that flowed out from my body…my heart. Don't know why, but I just feel that. Then I heard someone's voice called my name. When I see around, I can't find him…I just felt that it was a man voice. Then, that voice called me again. It sound closed to me, but I can't remember whose voice. When I turned around, finally…I see that person. Instantly, I smiled to him. _

_There, stood Athrun…wearing a white sleeve shirt that first two buttons is unbuttoned. At below, he's wearing black pants and black shoes. His hair neat as usual but what I'm surprised is his face. He's smiling to me, his eyes has a glint that I can't understand the meaning behind that. Then, he gives me something unexpected. A red rose. I'm sure my face is as red as the red rose now. Quickly, I retrieve the rose and murmured a soft thanks to him, I don't know he hear it or not. But, I think he hears it because his smile widened and his eyes softened. Then I see his mouth moving, it seems he want to say something, something that makes me fluttered inside and smile sheepishly…_

_I love you…_

….

Well… too mushy, but that's what happen in Cagalli's mind. I mean…Cagalli's dream.

In reality, after Athrun said the 'sacred three words', Cagalli didn't moved a bit. She even didn't blink. Her mouth still opened, disbelieving. Athrun chuckled. He seems forgot his nervousness because of the stunt from Cagalli. _She's unbelievable…_Think Athrun, chuckled a bit.

…

But then, after a few minutes passed…his nervous come back again.

Mind you…Cagalli still didn't make a move or respond, she simply become statue.

Then, Athrun became worried. His right hand moved towards her left cheek, caressing her.

"Cagalli?" he said softly.

What makes him more worried and also surprised is when Cagalli's eyes become watery.

He thought that Cagalli didn't love him back, which means sadness for him.

Didn't want her to see his disappointed face, while he looks away…he quickly said, "Please forget about everything that I said before…"

But, when he wants to release her, she quickly grab both his arms…preventing him to go.

She quickly looks down, a bit trembled. Athrun confused.

_What does she want? Aren't her already declined him?_

But when he sees her face when she looks up, his eyes widen.

The tears already stroking her cheeks, but what's the different from her face is her mouth. She was smiling.

Then she jump at him, makes Athrun's back bump against the tree.

It's a bit hurt, but what next happened makes him quickly forgot about it.

"Yes!! I love you too!! Yes…YES!!!"

She said that again…again…and again. He smiled.

Whole world knows how RELIEVED he is when he heard that. It's also happen in Cagalli's mind. It's like there's something heavy and being burden to his and her body…especially his and her heart. But then, it goes AWAY…

Both of them yelled at the same time, in their mind…

_I'll forever serve you, GOD!!!_

He simply hugged her, let his smile lingering in his face for a while. There's only one sentence crossed his mind that time.

_THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Cagalli smiled. She hugged him back. She wished that their state will be last forever. She's too lazy and too happy for leave this state.

After a while, he let go of her, but not all…half hugging her. She smiled at him warmly, the tears already gone. In his mind, her smile now is the most beautiful smile that he ever seen…ever since he befriend with her. Then, unaware…they slowly closed their distance. His lips met with her lips. At first, it just a sweet and loving kiss. But when Cagalli closed her eyes, slowly…Athrun deepened the kiss. His right arm is on her waist and his left arm is on her back, pulled her closer to him. For Cagalli, her right hand caressing his cheek while the other one tangled in his blue hair. She angled his face to capture more of his lips.

After a while, they forced to parted, catch some breath. Athrun put his forehead into hers and never look at her. Cagalli do the same thing as him. Maybe they are too afraid and embarrassed to see each other's red face.

After both them ready, they look to each other eyes. Simply, they're smiling, for the happiness that they finally got.

Then…the silent occurred. Not a cold, but the 'calm' silent.

But suddenly, he sees Cagalli looking at him, seriously. And then, her eyes slowly widened. Don't know why.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" asked Athrun, curious and worriedly.

"…"

She still looks at him. Suddenly…

"YATTA!!!!! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!!"

….

Athrun only looks at her, confused…didn't have any idea what she's talking about. But, nothing worries.

He just shrugged it off.

…

* * *

Next morning…

At the art class...

The students gather at the front side of the class.

What are they looking at?

Then, the teacher of the art class, Mr. Mwu La Fllaga step in. He sees the crowded.

"Everyone~~ go back to your seats now…"

Then the students back to their seats. Once the situation is clear…finally, Mwu knows what is 'it' that caught everyone attention.

In front of him, there's a painting of 'eye'. Precisely…a **green** eye. There's nothing else around the picture beside 'the eye'. Only the eye. The eye itself, painted with oil. The line of the eye brushed skillfully, formed a firm line but makes the eye looks tough and tender at the same time. What makes it more attractive is the color of the eye. It's not a usual green, but more into an emerald green. Like a true emerald, the eye has some sparkle almost at the corner, but not a 'girly' sparkle. It's more to the 'enthusiasm' sparkle. The conclusion is the eye is showed happiness and enthusiasm. At the bottom corner of the painting, there's an initial "C", which makes Mwu grinning. He really knows who always make an initial like that.

His favorite student after all…

Then, Mwu walked towards his desk. Then, the class's session begun.

….

When he checked his student's attendance, he realized there're two missing persons.

…

Well…never mind.

He simply wickedly grinned.

….

* * *

At other place…

There're a couple (new couple for exact), were sitting side-by-side on the bench.

They are busy licking their ice cream, while the boy's arm wrapped calmly around the girl's waist. The girl simply put her head into the boy's shoulder, while licking her ice cream.

"Well…well, I never thought that I'll going for a **date **at a time like this, especially for someone like **you**…" he looks at her."Where's the strict-to-the-rule and busy-body girl that I usually know?"

The girl smiled. "Thanks for someone who **kindly** asked the girl for a **date **at a time like this" she stopped for a while, to lick some drop from the ice cream. "The 'usual kind' of girl that you talking about earlier must be **so kindly** to slipped out from her **busy** activity…just for going on a date! Anyway…Who doesn't want a free food??!!"

"OUCH! So, it's just for a free food? Nothing else??" said the boy, pretending to looks hurt.

She pinch his nose, laughing. "Yes! Only for that!"

He pouted, wearing his puppy dog eyes. "You're a cruel person, you know…honest but THAT!"

The girl laughed louder. "You must see your face!!! It's like a baby!! HAHAHAHAA!!"

Hearing that, he quickly changed into smiled softly. He likes her laugh a lot.

Athrun noted to himself to said Thank you to Lacus A LOT and ask her about 'the bet', so he can have a date again with Cagalli.

"Anyway…what is your painting for your assignment?" asked Athrun, 'the boy' changed the topic. They continued eating their ice cream.

'The girl' Cagalli shook her head, then she smiled playfully. "s-e-c-r-e-t…"

_Why I never realize before?_

He pouted again. "Cagalli…you're meanie…"

_Whereas my 'object' and my inspiration always beside me…_

She giggled.

_My best inspiration…that I always searching for…_

Then she kissed his pouted mouth, which makes him smiling again. His eyes shone happily. Emerald to Amber.

_And that is…_

…

_You…_

-The End-

* * *

**A/N** : How is it?? I hope this story is not too boring…for you guys. Anyway, please review this story!! **Because**, I'm still learning…which means I need A LOT of ideas, critic, and so on… okay?! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee…..(Puppy Dog Eyes Mode On!)


End file.
